The Pervert's half devil brother
by SharpRevan
Summary: My name is Vincent Hyoudou. I am the adopted brother of Issei Hyoudou. I am also a devil/human hybrid. I was keeping my supernatural heritage a secret. That was, until my brother was killed by his fake girlfriend and was turned into a slave to a Succubus. Now I must stop the threats to my brother. Especially when my birth family comes into the picture... I don't own Highschool DXD.
1. The (fake) Date

There are many things I will not hesitate to protect. My life, my past, but the thing I will protect above all else is my brother. Well adoptive brother. He is the only one who is friends with me at Kuoh Academy, the only one who will talk to me that I will have lengthy conversations with. And the one person who, above all else, should not know my secret…

* * *

My name is Vincent. I have short dark silver hair and blue eyes. Some people regard me as handsome, so I go with it. I am known around the school as the Anti-Social Prince. Why? Well apart from me being handsome, the only person I will talk to for more than two minutes while at school is my brother. Speaking of which, my brother is well known around the school, but for a different thing entirely. Let's just say he is a-

"Vincent-Nii," someone yelled to me. I looked to the right and speak of the devil, it is my brother.

"Yes Issei-Nii," I asked calmly.

Issei Hyoudou is my brother. Years ago, after I ran from my real family, I met the Hyoudou family. They adopted me and thus my life changed. I am now known as Vincent Hyoudou, the adopted brother of Issei Hyoudou.

"They are after me again," Issei panted.

"Who?" I asked, thinking who wold be after my perverted brother. The Basketball Club, The Student Council (hopefully not)…

"The Kendo Club," He exclaimed. I pointed to hide under the table I was sitting on.

"Hey," a girl from the Kendo club asked as the whole group surrounded my table at once, "have you seen him?"

"Who?" I asked the girls innocently.

"You know who," the girl threatened as she grabbed my collar. She does not scare me. The things Oka-san does is five times scarier than what she can threaten. We glared at each other for thirty seconds before I sighed.

"He went that way," I said pointing to around the corner of one of the buildings.

"Thank you," the girl said before she looked towards one of the other girls, "Katase, stay here in case he lied."

"W-wait," Katase stuttered and blushed. Oh, so she is one of the girls with a crush on me. I see.

"No buts," the girl said again, "make sure that pervert does not make contact with his brother."

The rest of the Kendo Club left, leaving me, Katase and Issei, who is still under the table (hopefully), behind. I need to get this girl gone, otherwise Issei would be staying under the table till the end of the lunch break. Where is a distraction when you need one? Hang on…

"Do you have to stay here?" I asked the girl, leaning close to her,

"M-Murayama-san," Katase stuttered, "S-said that y-you may b-be l-lying a-about Issei…"

"What would I gain," I said seductively as I leaned closer to the Kendo girl, my soft breath against her face, "If I lied to you?"

She stuttered more and blushed twice as much before fainting from the distance of my lips from her lips.

"You can come out now Issei," I told my perverted brother. He got out of under the table.

"Thanks Nii-san, I owe you one" Issei said, before I hit him over the head.

"Now get out of here," I said as I shoed Issei away. Honestly, I love my brother (like a brother girls, I am straight!), but there are times where his perverseness grates on me. And yet this is better than my previous family…

LATER

"Why isn't the sky falling?" I deadpanned as the impossible has happened.

"S-shut up," Issei back talked, "I am telling you, it did happen."

"In the real world? And is not your hand?" I asked.

What is this impossible event that happened you tell me? Issei got a girlfriend! Before me! Hell, even before that blonde imitation devil! I really am judging the fate of the universe here. Apparently she fell in love with him at first sight. Now call be a pessimist or whatever, but stuff like that does not happen in the real world, only in works of fiction.

There are only two good reasons for this:

1). This Yuuma is a bit wrong in the head. Or

2). She is using Issei for something involving the supernatural.

Oh yeah, there is something I have not told Issei or my adoptive parents before. I am not completely human. I am, in fact, Half-Human Half-Devil. It is partly the reason why I ran from my birth family. Is that what this Yuuma is here for? To kill me, to take me back? Or is she here for the Sitri or Gremory heirs? Either way, she is a potential threat to my family.

Also, I really do not want Issei to become aware of the supernatural. It is a very dangerous world, one that may kill him.

"You know Issei," I sighed, "go on back home. I just realised that I need to take care of something."

Issei left back home, probably getting ready for his date on the weekend. Even though it is days away. It is good to see him happy, but considering on what is making him happy…

"Ara, ara," said a voice of a certain Onee-sama, "Is it perhaps the Anti-Social Prince worried about something?"

This girl here is one of the two Great Onee-samas known as Akeno Himejima, a Devil that has been reincarnated. Though there is something off about her.

"What is it Himejima-Senpai," I asked the black haired third year.

"I am curious," Himejima-Senpai replied, "Why do you looked scared?"

…Crap. I am really not good at hiding my emotions sometimes. Should I tell her the truth? Or, better yet, I think I can use Gremory and her slave of Imitation Devils to help Issei…

Yes, I will do just that. I should not say out loud that I know the supernatural though.

"It's just that," I replied sheepishly, "Issei-Nii says he has this girlfriend now, but I honestly think she is using him for a prank or something like that." Now she doesn't have a sister (that I know of), but she should see that I am concerned for my brother and understand. Hopefully.

"I understand Vincent-Kun," Himejima-Senpai replied. I didn't ask her to use my first name, nor add the Kun on it.

"Thank you Himejima-Senpai," I bowed, now I have to get Gremory's attention without unveiling my secret.

"Call me Akeno," she giggled. But it is improper. "You will need practice for the future date between Issei and his 'girlfriend'."

Wait when did I tell her about the date and what practice?

ON THE DAY OF THE DATE

"I can't believe you got a date as well Vincent-Nii, and on the same time as me," Issei said excitedly while I grumble about this plan. Really, Himejima- I mean Akeno-Senpai could of really chose a different idea.

"Well," I said, trying to hide my distaste to this plan.

After Issei got a flyer about his wish coming true, Yuuma herself appeared. Not going to lie, this Yuuma is pretty cute, but there is something off with her. She is certainly a supernatural being.

"Who is he?" Yuuma asked, shocked at my appearance.

"This is my Nii-san," Issei said proudly, "Vincent."

"Nii-san? He doesn't look like you."

"I am adopted," I said with a smile.

"But why are you here?" She asked, her eyes glaring at me, but Issei doesn't notice.

"I figured if the world is going to end because Issei-Nii has a date I might as well get one before the end as well," I said with a smile, but also glaring at Yuuma. Issei still hasn't noticed. The glaring I meant, not that small insult I made about him. He certainly noticed that if his 'hey' is any indication.

"Vincent-kun!" a voice belonging to a certain black haired Senpai said before she hugged me from behind. "Nice to see you are ready as well."

"Y-you have Himejima-Senpai as your girlfriend Nii-san?!" Issei asked, unbelieving one of the most popular girl in school is my date.

"S-she i-is not my g-g-g-girlfriend Issei," I stuttered. Why are my cheeks hot?

"Ara, ara," Akeno-Senpai said mischievously, "It is all right darling. You no longer have to rid our relationship to Hyoudou-kun."

You. Are. Not. Helping. And since when was Akeno-Senpai a teaser? And why did she call me by my first name when she first met me and not Issei-Nii?

"You lucky bastard!" Issei screamed at me. Look, I know you have a women trying to use you, but you don't know that. Try and act like the loyal boyfriend to your fake girlfriend!

"Girlfriend," I deadpanned as I pointed at Yuuma.

Issei looked at his fake girlfriend for a second before bowing. "S-sorry Yuuma-chan," Issei apologized.

"It is alright," Yuuma smiled almost convincingly, "Ise-kun."

And so, somehow, Issei and Akeno convinced me and Yuuma to have a double date. Honestly, I was fine just tailing the two, maybe I should have done that.

We went to many places. From the Arcade, to the clothing shops, and to the restaurant. Honestly, if it were not for this Yuuma using my brother, I would have said I enjoyed the day. And Akeno, I have to say, is very good at acting, she honestly looked like she enjoyed the day.

"So Yuuma-san," I asked Issei's girlfriend, "You were not what I expected."

"Oh," Yuuma asked, suspicious, "what were you expecting from me?"

"Well for starters," I said as I held up Issei's hand, "I thought you would look more like this."

"Vincent-Nii," Issei complained, while Akeno giggled and is Yuuma…. Actually trying to hold her laughter?

"Also," well this is going to be painful, "I also expected you to be more, endowed?"

"By the way Yuuma-chan," Akeno-Senpai asked, preventing me from getting killed, "what do you love most about Hyoudou-kun?"

"H-He just," Yuuma stated, "looks so dreamy."

"He looks like your normal perverted teenager if you ask me," I said flatly. I didn't sense anything from him either, so why is this Yuuma interested in him?

"And yet," Issei pointed out, "I got a girlfriend before you."

Correction: Your girlfriend is a liar and potentially a bitch while mine is actually trying to help me save your life.

"Hands don't count," Akeno giggled, "Hyoudou-kun. Your Nii-san and I have been together for a long time now."

What. Is. Wrong. With. You? I would certainly remember being in a relationship.

"Is this true Nii-san?" Issei asked, jealous.

"No," I hastily replied.

The sun was going down, and Yuuma decided that she and Issei will finish their date. This left me and Akeno-Senpai outside the park.

"I think," I told Akeno-Senpai, "Yuuma is going to do something to Issei now."

"You are correct Vincent-kun," Akeno-Senpai replied, "the Fallen Angel is going to kill him."

KILL ISSEI?! I have to save him-

Wait a minute…

"A Fallen Angel," I asked confused, "I don't think creatures from the bible like that exist. Also, Fallen Angel or not, isn't killing Issei a little extreme?"

"We know what you are Vincent-kun," Well fuck, "We know you are born from a human/Devil who who has been adopted by the Hyoudou family." Well, there goes my cover. Wait, I can still salvage this…

"Don't be ridiculous," I lied as I ran towards the fake couple, "there is no such things as Devils."

"You know I am telling the truth," Akeno-Senpai replied as she ran with me. Well, it was worth a shot.

We got to a fountain just in time to see Issei fall over, a very large hole in his stomach, with blood spraying everywhere. Yuuma on the other hand…

"…My brother dated an exhibitionist?" I asked, confused.

Currently, Yuuma is a lot older than she was, taller, her black bird-like wings out to signal that she is a fallen angel. She is also wearing what is best described as an outfit certain girls would wear who are also in S&amp;M.

"Ah," Yuuma, if that is even her real name, said, "looks like you were too late Devils. I killed Issei."

I looked down at the dying body of my adoptive brother. In the end, I was unable to save him.

"Don't blame me, Vincent-kun," Yuuma mocked, "Blame the god that put the Sacred Gear in him in the first place."

That…..

BITCH!

Immediately I fired a demonic ball of energy at the Fallen Angel, who dodged it. Just. I really need to practise my combat skills sometime in the future.

"Oh is that all you got," Yuuma mocked as she flew through the air, before narrowing dodging magical bullets from me and some form of lightning from Akeno-Senpai. That is, until a red glow came from Issei's pocket.

"What the," I mumbled before looking back for the woman who killed Issei, only to find her gone.

"So," a new voice said to my dying brother, "you were the one who called me."

I looked to Issei, to see none other than Rias Gremory, who people claimed to be the most beautiful girl in the school. And no one can blame them.

I stared at the heir to the Gremory as she talked to Issei, before bringing out some chess pieces. Wait, is she…

"Stop," I called to her.

"What is wrong," Gremory-Senpai asked me, "I am saving your brother."

"I know what you are planning," I told her, "And I will not allow it."

"Then you will leave your brother to death?"

"I will not allow him to become your slave!"

"Vincent-kun," Akeno-Senpai said gently, "Please, let Buchou revive Issei. I promise you, Buchou will look after Issei. She will not mistreat him."

I studied Akeno-Senpai for a minute before sighing. I then turned to Gremory-Senpai before threatening, "If you mistreat him in anyway, I will kill you."

"Of course," Gremory-Senpai replied, "By the way, don't tell Issei about him becoming a Devil, leave that to me."

And that is the day that my life changed.

Again….

* * *

AN: What?

I purely like this series for the story, I swear! The Ecchi is just an extra on the topping.

I will incorporate items from both the Light Novel and the Anime (as you can see with Raynare).

I also hope I got the Japanese honorifics right. Please tell me what is wrong.

Now, because this is obviously a Highschool DXD story, there will be a harem for our Vincent here. I will accept people based on suggestions. However there are four people who will NOT be a part of Vincent's harem:

Rias: Because of the amount of shit Issei goes through for this women, I should at least give him the benefit of giving him the girl. Don't care if she is the most beautiful girl in all of anime, she will not be going into Vincent's harem.

Asia: I honestly cannot see her outside of Issei's harem. Issei is nice. Vincent, yes he is nice, but not to Issei's level. Usually.

Ravel: Because it will be too complicated to write in the story. I already am not a good writer, me being new and all, but also because Vincent will not fight Raiser (as much as I hate the bastard in the anime).

Irina: Vincent was adopted by the Hyoudou family after Irina left so it will be difficult to include her in as well.

People who ARE going to be in Vincent's harem:

Akeno: We already seen the two on a date this chapter (sort of) and I do plan to make Akeno the head girl. Also, there is a very good reason for them to be together as well.

At least one of the Fallen Angel girls: Although up to you viewer on which girl, one of Fallen Angels will fall in love with Vincent. If Raynare is the choice, keep in mind that she did kill his adoptive brother.

Genderbent characters are okay (blame makoto x chelia), but if a character shows up male here, he will stay male.

Also, for the love of god/Maou, do not give Vincent too many girls. Yes I am picky about Harems, but I do have a good excuse.

And that is it for harems. If there are any others you want to include, recommend in the comments and I will think about it.

* * *

Next Time: Issei learns the truth about me!


	2. The Unreveal

"I always feel weaker during the day Vincent-Nii," Issei-Nii complained on the way to school, "Yet at night, I feel fine. In fact, I am perform a lot better at night."

Gremory-Senpai, in all her infinite wisdom (note the sarcasm), decides not to tell Issei he is now a member of the Legion of the Damned. It has been a few days since the 'date', and all that has happened to Issei is what is happens to me every day, wake up, get irritated at the sun, and at night exercise more than your average exercise nut.

Well, now I do. After that fight with Yuuma, I realise that I need to prepare for more supernatural threats. Blasted Fallen Angel, if I was at full power she would have been annihilated! I was lucky not to get shanked by a Light Spear!

"Issei-Nii," I said calmly, "You know, out of the two of us, you are better at Biology."

"But," Issei pointed, "I'm horrible at that subject!"

"Exactly," I replied.

Issei has also remembered had a date, but no one else does. Including his 'friends', what's their faces. Gremory also wanted me to keep it a secret, for some strange reason that alludes my mind.

Of course, Issei decides to blurt out that Akeno-Senpai and I went on a date. While Issei on a date is a sign of the end times, me on a date means end of my quiet time at lunch (whenever Issei isn't involved). Now most of the girls chasing after me has ceased (which is the only good thing), however some girls think I would corrupt Akeno-Senpai, because I am a brother of Issei. That is in the minority. Practically all of the guys are now glaring at me, which somehow pales in comparison to one of the newly formed clubs.

This club decides to create an open acceptance to me and Akeno-Senpai, claiming we are cute together. WE. ARE NOT. CUTE. For some reason, that BL club hates them. Of course, later I find out they want me and Issei together. We both threw up at the thought of us dating another guy.

Now, thanks to both Gremory and Sitri knowing about my heritage, I have been avoiding both of their slaves for days, including Akeno-Senpai (which helped the rumours, actually).

"So Vincent-Nii," Issei asked, "Are you and Himejima-Senpai actually going out?"

"For the last time," I said calmly before yelling at the top of my voice, "NO! And if you ask again I will burn your porn stash!"

"No please," Issei pleaded, "Anything but that!"

"Then," I threatened, "Shut. Up."

Yeah, for some reason, whatever Deity that exists out there really wants to screw me this week.

Could this week get any worse?

LATER

I was walking out at night, walking to my new practise area, which is outside the park. What kind of murderer would go back to the same place of his/her crime scene? A stupid one.

"Vincent-Nii," a voice behind me said.

I turned around to find Issei walking up to me.

"Hey Issei-Nii," I replied, "Finished with your 'friends'."

"Don't say it like that," Issei called out, "At least I have friends!"

…

Low blow Issei.

…

"Oh," Issei realised his mistake, "Sorry man, I did not think properly. It's just that, you don't have a high opinion of them."

I have no opinion of them.

"It is alright," Issei said as he patted my shoulder, "one day, you can have friends that will make me jealous of you."

Okay, it is at times like these I know why that BL club wants us together.

"Thanks," I said, trying to both cheer up and not to vomit on what I just thought.

"Anyway," Issei waved off what just happened, "What are you doing out? More exercise?"

"Yeah," I replied as a stretched my arms.

"I still don't know how you convinced Otosan and Okasan," Issei complained. I used a Jedi Mind Trick.

"Actually," Issei realised, "You exercised at night ever since I first started having that nightmare."

Oh shit, he noticed. He is smarted than I give him credit for.

I was about to start a counter argument when I noticed someone staring at us. Well, more glaring. Issei noticed him as well. Is he getting the same feeling as me? I wonder.

He said something, I didn't listen. Instead I shoved Issei in the opposite direction and ran like the entire army of Heaven is one our butts.

We ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. Guess what else happened. Yep, we ran.

That was, until we reached the same park where Issei was killed.

Then I got that same fucking feeling.

CHILL

"Issei," I whispered to him, "run."

"What," he asked.

"You heard me," I said, as the man from before, his black angel wings out, with a blue light spear in hand.

I summoned my power into my hands, ready to fight (and most likely die) to save my brother.

"Where is your master?"

"I am his master," I said confidently.

"You," he sneered before laughing, "Why would they make a half-breed in charge of a Peerage?"

"Issei," I whispered, "Run now."

The Fallen flies up, when I shot five magical bullets at the bastard. He dodged them all, before throwing his spear at me.

I dodged the spear and fired off three more bullets, one of them hitting him in the chest, sending him flying into the fountain.

HA! Take that you bastard!

"Leave now," I threatened.

He chuckled, actually chuckled. What.

"You know," the Fallen wheezed, "Now I know you are lying when you said you are this boy's master."

Oh really?

"That strength of attack is from a Low-Class Devil."

Huh…

"A weak pathetic devil…"

Weak…

"_Weak! Pathetic! Useless! Unworthy! Halfling!"_

BOOM!

I fired ten magic bullets at the fountain, leaving behind a crater.

I did it…

"VINCENT! BEHIND YOU!" A voice called out.

I turned around, and saw that same fucking Fallen, already thrown his Spear at me.

Life proceeded to go in slow motion as the spear flies towards me. I can't do anything to stop it. I knew I should have practised my defence circles.

This is the end. Gremory won't have enough pieces to revive me, not that I would want to be a slave.

I… regret dragging Issei into this. He didn't deserve this. Sure he is an ass, a massive perverted ass, but he is still my brother.

That same brother who I have to stop from peeping (when I could be bothered).

That same brother is would be sick of my final moments be remembering him.

That same brother who once gave a hundred Yen to me so I won't tell Okasan about the kitchen incident.

That same brother who is jumping in front of the light spear aimed at me.

WHAT, NO!

"ISSEI," I yelled as the spear pieces his abdomen.

I caught him as he fell, obviously in pain from the light.

"Heh," Issei wheezed, "You owe me 50 Yen."

Of bloody course he remembers that bet.

I looked up at the Fallen who is going to end us. Well, at least I sort of went out fighting.

Then there was a flash of Crimson light.

BOOM

And there goes the Fallen.

"Crimson hair," I heard a mumble. Wait, he is still alive. Well looks like someone is going to-

"My name is Rias Gremory," Gremory-Senpai said firmly, "How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back. "

The following conversation I didn't pay attention to, because I was trying to get the spear out of Issei.

After some effort, burns and a lot of cursing, I managed to yank the spear out.

I am not doing that again.

"I will take care of Issei here," Gremory-Senpai said as I moved away. She walked up to my brother and in a flash of red, they were gone.

I turned around to see Akeno-Senpai and Toujou-San, the (proclaimed) school mascot. Um, what to do, what to do…

"Well," I asked awkwardly, "It was nice to meet you again, Akeno-Senpai."

"Nice to meet you again as well, Vincent-kun," Akeno smiled.

"I am just going to go now," I said before Toujou-San interrupted.

"…Control the Pervert," she said in a monotone voice. Not awkward at all.

"Well, bye."

Remember when I tempted fate earlier? Yeah me neither.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up to find the third most dreaded enemy of teenage boys (behind girlfriend's fathers and embarrassing parents), sunlight.

I groaned as I got up and walked like a zombie down stairs.

Toast. Toast. Tooooaaassssttt.

"Vincent-kun," Okasan asked, "Can you get up Issei?"

NO! I WANT MY TOAST! I WANT TOAST AND I WANT IT NOW!

"Yes Okasan," I mumbled (ignoring my protesting, cursing mind) as I walked upstairs.

"Issei-Nii," I called out, "Wake up and get the toast before I scoff it down."

I heard a few crashed and bumps. What is going on up there?

"Issei?" I called out as I walked to his door and knocked, "what is going on in there?"

I opened the door…

…And saw both my naked brother and a naked Gremory-Senpai.

There was an eerie silence as I stare into the room.

Did they- How come- Why-

"What is taking you so long-" Okasan said as she saw what happened.

"Good morning," Gremory-Senpai greeted. Really? Get some clothes on, you shameless woman.

"… … GET READY QUICKLY!"

3, 2, 1…

"O, O, O, O, Oooooo! Otosan!"

"What's wrong Okasan? You look like you just saw a ghost? Was Ise doing something perverted in the morning again?"

"Seeeeeeee, sexxxxxxxxxx! Ise did~! With a foreigner~!"

"—!? O-Okasan!? Okasan, what happened!?"

"Internationaaaal~! Ise did!"

"Okasan!? Okasan!? Calm down! Okasaaaaan!"

Now I have to deal with that.

I shook myself out of my shock, then quickly said, "Get ready Issei-Nii."

I slammed the door and ran down the stairs.

Issei lost his virginity before me? THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! I refuse to believe that my perverted, idiotic brother got laid before me!

LATER

If this breakfast could get any more awkward then I will kiss an angel.

"Vincent-kun," Gremory-Senpai said kindly after she told Issei to eat the miso soup, "Shouldn't you eat the breakfast your Okasan made."

It's toast. It doesn't require much practise to make.

Then comes the embarrassing question: What happened upstairs?

Gremory-Senpai decided to use the old Devil's mind trick on my parents. Hey! Leave them out of this. Don't do that to Okasan and Otosan.

… Okay yes, I did do that, but I had an excuse.

"W-wait," I asked, "So you and Issei-Nii didn't…"

"No," Gremory-Senpai shook her head, "We didn't. I still am very much a virgin."

WAHOOO! Issei didn't lose his virginity before me!

LUNCH TIME

I was waiting on the school roof for Issei, who hopefully didn't get into any more trouble after the stunt he just pulled this morning. Seriously, walking alongside the most popular girl in school…

"Issei-Nii," I greeted him as he walked up to the roof.

"What is it Vincent-Nii?" Issei asked as he walked towards me.

"Did Gremory-Senpai tell what happened last night?" I asked.

"Yeah," Issei said, "Apparently, she is my master who is a devil."

"Yeah," I said, "She became your master after your 'date'."

"Wait," Issei looked up, "That did happen? Then how come you said that-"

"Gremory-Senpai," I replied as I looked at the old school building, "Told me to do so. I do not know why though. It would have been beneficial for you to know everything from the start, but for some reason, she didn't want to tell you."

"Maybe you could ask her when whoever she sends gets us," Issei pointed out.

"Sure," I said, "But I am not becoming her slave."

"Why," Issei drooled, "With Oppai like that, wouldn't you want to become her servant?"

Oh Maou, here he goes again about the 'Greatness of Oppai'. Fallen Angel-San, I don't mind getting stabbed by a light spear now!

"Which reminds me," Issei remembered, "What type of magic did you do and how did you perform it?"

"I," I said unevenly, "Am like Gremory-Senpai. Sort of. My father was a devil who fell in love with a human female. About a year later, boom, I came into existence."

"But wait," Issei said, "When we met you, you said you ran from your family. Why?"

"Not everyone," I looked down, "liked the coupling. Eventually, I was abused for years by my father due to the stress of my devil family. I ran when I had enough of it."

"And of your birth mother?"

"Died in child birth."

Issei stopped asking questions relating to my past and left me to my sorrows, knowing he can't help me.

LATER

"-And that is why you shouldn't trust badgers," I said to Issei as we waited for the slave- I mean servant of Gremory-Senpai.

"Hi," I turned around to see Kiba-San, "How are you doing?"

The most popular male in school is currently talking to both me and my brother. Unlike a majority of guys (as in all but two, including me) who hate him, I don't mind him. I talked with him a bit, once so I know where each of my classes are at, and that is it. Not a bad guy for an imitation devil.

Of course, thanks to his popularity, there is a loud scream from every single (straight/Bi) girl in the room. And corridor.

"So what business do you have here?" Issei asked Kiba-San rudely.

"I came her by the order of Rias Gremory-Senpai," Kiba-San said, ignoring Issei's rudeness. Good man.

"Ok, ok," Issei said as he got up from his seat, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you two to follow me."

…

Really Kiba-San? Couldn't you have worded it better?

After all that bullshit involving BL, girls and a headache, we finally arrived at the old school building.

We walked inside the room when Gremory-Senpai gave us permission to enter.

Toujou-San was already in there, eating her sweets. I think I saw a door blocked off earlier. I do not know why, but whatever is in there must be dangerous if Gremory-Senpai blocked it off.

Wait a minute, is that a shower? And is someone in there? Judging by the outline of the shadow, that someone is female.

"Buchou, take this," a voice said. Akeno-Senpai?

"Thank you Akeno," Gremory-Senpai's voice called out.

Looks like Issei will have a field day in his mind.

"…What a lecherous face," Toujou-San's monotone voice accused Issei.

Typical Issei. I bet when Yuuma killed him, all he thought about were Oppai, considering what she wore.

"Ara, ara," Akeno-Senpai said as she appeared behind Rias, who stepped out of her shower, "Nice to see you again, Hyoudou-Kun, Vincent-Kun."

"N-Nice to see you as well," Issei bowed, "Himejima-Senpai!"

"Looks like everyone is here," Gremory-Senpai said as she finished drying herself, "Hyoudou Issei-Kun. No, let me call you Ise."

"Y-Yes," Issei stuttered

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil."

Well, if Gremory-Senpai was delaying it to see Issei's reaction, I have one thing to say:

Mostly worth it!

"Here is your tea, Vincent-Kun," Akeno-Senpai said as she gave me a cup of tea. I took a sip of it. Then another sip. Then another. Then I just guzzled the whole thing down. It is good tea.

"More please," I asked as I held out my cup.

"Ara, ara," Akeno-Senpai giggled, "Vincent-Kun seems to love my tea."

It is the best tea I have ever had!

Gremory-Senpai then decides to give a lecture about the supernatural to Issei. You know the drill. A great war happened between Angels, Fallen and Devils. The war was so bad that they called something akin to a cease fire due to all three sides losing a substantial number of people, including the original four Maous. Then there was a civil war between the devils, but that is another story.

Long story short, today there is small skirmishes between the three factions, mainly between Fallen and Devils, but nothing as big as a full scale battle. As long as we devils don't enter holy places, no war will happen. Hopefully.

"Vincent-Nii," Issei asked, "Why were you and Himejima-Senpai dating each other at the same time as my date?"

Oh we moved onto the 'date'.

"I knew something was wrong," I replied, "When you said that you had a date, so Akeno-Senpai and I devised a plan: To keep an eye on you to make sure Yuuma doesn't do anything to you."

"But why?" Issei asked.

"Remember what I said at lunch?" I asked, Issei nodding in reply, "Well, I thought Yuuma was a part of my old family, or hired to take me back to them. Didn't expect her to be a Fallen Angel who was after you."

Why are the Fallen Angels after Issei anyway? I don't sense anything odd about him. He is a normal human being. A normal, perverted human being.

"It is because Ise-Kun has a Sacred Gear," Gremory-Senpai answered like she knew what I thought.

Wait a minute, a Sacred Gear?!

Issei has a Sacred Gear?!

I heard about Sacred Gears before running away from my family, even seeing one. But for Issei to have a Sacred Gear for the Fallen to consider it a threat…

What does Issei have?

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind," Gremory-Senpai ordered.

"S-Strongest being…?" Issei thought, "Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

Personally, I would choose someone stronger, but that is your opinion.

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

And of course he chooses the Kamehameha pose, sound and all.

Issei's left arm glowed red and, once the glow faded, a red gauntlet with green gems appeared on it. So, this is a sacred gear?

I may have to search in one of my old boxes to find that book on Sacred Gears. That is if it isn't one of the boxes I burnt.

Once I finished thinking I looked up to see everyone with their devil wings out and started introducing themselves.

Once they were finished, I decided to say my part, "Hello, my name is Vincent Hyoudou. I am a devil/human hybrid. Now, mind telling me why I am here?"

* * *

AN: Well, this was a long chapter. Oh, I am pretty sure people who have seen my work are wondering, why I am posting a chapter, especially as long as this, already.

I am in a very DXD mood. By the way, have you guys watched Episode 5 of BorN yet? If not bring some tissues. Trust me.

Onto the Harem!

I took into consideration the feedback, and here is the first four candidates:

Akeno (as main)  
Kuroka (She was a pretty popular choice by you guys. I wonder if it is because of her appearance in BorN.)  
Raynare (Someone convinced me)  
Kalawarner (as I'll show in the next chapter, plus why not?)

I will include two more to the list, mainly by the amount of votes.

So far the score for requested harem members are:

Serafall (3)

Koneko (2)

Xenovia (1)

Rossweisse (1)

Sona (1)

Tsubaki (1)

Yasaka (1)

Gender bent Bikou (1)

Response to a guest review:

Abel: Vincent has the power of a High Class devil, close to Ultimate Class. However, due to not using his skills for a long time, and general aversion to using it, he is as strong as a Low class. He will get better though.

* * *

Next time: Strays, Nuns and wounded woman! Oh my!


	3. Contracts and Contact

"So let me get this straight," I said hesitantly, "You were originally going to make me one of your sla- sorry, servants because of my heritage?"

"Yes," Gremory-Senpai replied.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed, "Why would you do that?! In case you haven't noticed, but half breeds are not the most popular among any species!"

Okay, call me sceptical, but did Akeno-Senpai flinched a little when I said that?

"Also, I was trying to get away from that life!"

"I assure you," Gremory-Senpai tried to calm me down, "If you refused, we would have left you alone."

"Yeah," I growled, "But Sitri would then still hound me."

"So," Gremory-Senpai scowled, "You know about Sona?"

"Of course," I said, "A devil trying to disguise herself decides to use a last name that sounds suspiciously like one of the most popular devil clans."

Which is better than Gremory-Senpai's 'disguise'. Seriously, everyone has heard of the Gremory clan, one of the highest ranking devil clans. Also, the new Lucifer was once a member of said clan, so…

"Vincent-Nii," Issei said, "Please calm down. Surely Gremory-Senpai didn't know about your hatred for your past."

That is one massive understatement.

"Whatever," I said as I left the room, "I'm going."

No one stopped me as I left the room.

FEW DAYS LATER

Issei has been going out handing out leaflets out to people in the town. I asked him why he is doing that, and all I got was stuff about him having a Harem. I feel bad just for asking.

I noticed that one of the ORC members slipped one of summoning leaflets into my pocket the other day. For some reason I kept it. Probably because if I wanted Issei to come back and talk about his new life, all I do is make a wish and poof, there he is.

I also found that book on Sacred Gears, but the closest thing I got in the description to Issei's Sacred Gear is a Twice Critical, which is one of the weaker Gears. Then why did The Fallen want Issei dead. Unless there is something else Issei has.

It was night and I was walking to the edge of town, to practise in case I saw more Fallen attack. Issei was out, still handing out leaflets to people of greed.

…Maybe I was a bit harsh on the ORC. I mean, from what I heard about the Gremory Clan, they are extremely nice to their servants. They treat them like family. Well, I will admit, that Issei at least has nice people there (if he doesn't act perverted around Toujou-San that is).

"Oh god," I heard a groan in one of the alleyways.

"Hello," I called down the alley.

I saw an extremely tall and buxom woman with navy blue hair, wearing a revealing business suit and a gold necklace around her neck.

"Here," I said as I tried to help her up.

"Where-" she started before fainting.

I looked and found minor injuries from some sort of animal, I don't know what from. There are also a few minor burns that look like it was from acid, but I have no evidence to support this theory.

"Don't worry," I said gently, "You will be safe."

I picked her up, piggyback style, and walked to my house.

"Okasan, Otosan," I yelled as I knocked on the door.

"What is wrong-" Otosan started before realising I have a wounded woman on my back.

"Bring her inside," Otosan ordered as I walked in.

I ran upstairs into the guest room and placed the woman gently onto my bed. I wonder if she will be all right.

The injuries are not life threatening, but I will need some help. Though I am still wandering how acid burns are not life threatening.

Wait a minute, what about that leaflet that I kept? I mean all I need to do is make a wish, and poof, healing for the lady!

Okay, I got the Leaflet out. I wish I could help this lady.

…

…

…

…

Nothing.

…

Maybe I should of-

"Ara, ara," a very familiar voice called out, "Looks like Vincent-Kun does beg."

I am not going to ask about that.

"Listen Akeno-Senpai," I demanded, "I need your help to heal this woman."

Akeno-Senpai looked at the woman, before frowning and saying bitterly, "Why should I heal her?"

What is wrong with her?

"Because it is a wish from a client," I said firmly, "And you always accept wishes if it pays equally."

"And what makes you think," Akeno-Senpai said sharply, "That that is true?"

Since when was Akeno-Senpai so harsh? I mean, sure I get the feeling when we were 'dating' that she has a sadistic side to her, but this is anger. Pure and utter anger.

"Look," I said, trying to get her to listen to me, "I will join Gremory-Senpai's peerage if you help me heal her."

Akeno-Senpai looked at me, shocked by my declaration, "You will join the peerage, just to save a stranger's life?"

"How selfish do you think I am?" I asked incredulously, "Yes, I would hate to be a slave to someone, and to a species that I loathe, but I would gladly go through all that to help someone."

Akeno-Senpai looked at me like I said something, strange, before she made her trade mark giggle, "Very well, I will help you heal her."

LATER

After the very embarrassing healing session, the women was completely healed. Tomorrow I will go to the ORC building and become a devil.

I was trying to get out of that life, but if I have to become a full devil to help someone, then I suppose there are worse ways.

"Eh," the woman growled as she woke up.

"Hey," I asked her, "Are you alright?"

The woman looked at me for a second before her face contorts and she tackled me to the ground…

…With a Light Spear aimed to my face. Oh great. I see now why Akeno-Senpai was concerned about healing her.

"What do you want, devil?" the woman seethed as her black wings spout out of her back. Great, another Fallen.

"I," I choked out, "Was trying to help you. You were injured. I brought you here."

"Oh really," she said as that spear gets ever so closer to my eye, "what if you are lying."

"If I was lying," I countered, "You would still have those injuries on you."

She looked at where her injuries should be, and found I said the truth. She pulled away the light spear and sat on my bed.

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

"Apart from me not knowing you were a Fallen?" I replied honestly, "I help people in trouble. If someone needs my help, I help them."

"That sort of behaviour," she replied looking away, "will get you killed. Regardless, you have my thanks."

"There is one thing I have to ask before you leave and try to arrange my death," I asked, "Why are there so many Fallen Angels here lately? I've already encountered a couple already."

"Well," the Fallen woman replied, "There is a boy here with a powerful Sacred Gear. Azazel-Sama sent us here to keep an eye on him."

If they are talking about Issei (highly likely, considering the rarity of Sacred Gears), then where did they get the kill order.

"But strangely enough," she continued, "Kokabiel-Sama said the order changed due to the target becoming unstable."

Well, Issei is a bit, strange, but he has only recently activated his Sacred Gear. And even then it was a weak one, so why.

Then I remembered something from my past (unfortunately).

"Wait a minute," I realised, "I was very young at the time, but I heard of a Fallen Angel wishing to start the Great War again."

"Well," the Fallen woman said, "There are a few of my kind that are not happy with staying still."

"But from what I heard," I countered, "A man with a similar name to Kokabiel was very vocal against it."

"That does sound like him," the Fallen thought, "What was the name?"

"Cockatiel," I replied with an embarrassed tone. She looked at me, her face caught between incredulous and amusement. "I was five years old!"

"Good point," she replied, still amused.

"Anyway," I brought our topic back on track, "Wouldn't this Kokabiel find a way to start this war, including disobeying Azazel's orders."

"I," she tried to find a way to counter, before realising that there is no way, "I see you have a point.

Then, as thanks for helping me, I will speak to Azazel-Sama about these orders."

"Thank you," I bowed, "My name is Vincent."

"Kalawarner," she smirked, "Have a nice night, devil."

And then, she just flew out of the window. When was that window open? And how am I going to explain this to Otosan and Okasan?

NEXT DAY, IN THE ORC BUILDING

Somehow I was able to convince my parents what happened to Kalawarner-San without the use of a Devil Mind Trick. That worries me.

From what I heard, Issei is about to perform his first contract tonight. I will also get a contract when I turned into a sl-servant of Gremory-Senpai. Oh boy.

I was sitting on the coach, drinking some (read: a lot) of Akeno-Senpai's tea. I am not a tea person but this stuff is making me addicted.

"Vincent-Nii," Issei asked as he entered the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I made a deal with Akeno-Senpai," I informed him, "She helped me heal someone, so now I can become a devil. Well, a full one."

"Yes," Issei said cheerfully, "Now Vincent-Nii and I can create our own harems!"

…But I don't want a harem. Also, remember School Days? Yes, we hated it, but it shows a more realistic view of harems. Not too sure about murdering someone, but still more realistic.

Gremory-Senpai ordered Akeno-Senpai to do something.

"Yes Buchou," she bowed to Gremory-Senpai, "Ise-Kun," since when did they get on a first name basis? "Please come to the centre of the magic circle."

Issei went into the centre of got his master's family crest carved into his hands. Of course he has to have proof of being someone's property. Be nice Vincent. Be nice. You are about to work with these people.

Afterwards, the circle glowed signalling its function to teleport.

The glow was getting brighter, and with it, another step for Issei to gain a harem. Poor bastard.

The circle was getting brighter and brighter and…

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

That's strange.

Even children should have enough Demonic Energy for teleporting. Which reminds me, I need to add that to the list.

Wait a minute, does Issei have less demonic energy than a child?

Gremory-Senpai confirmed what I thought, causing me to do the one thing I should not have done in this situation.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

"Please stop Vincent-Nii," Issei asked as he looked like he was about to cry. I really should not laugh, but I did. I now feel bad, but it was worth it.

Which lead to a drastic change. From now on, there is such thing in the world for a devil to transport himself to his contracts, by bike. Okay, I couldn't help a snicker.

After Issei left, Gremory-Senpai turned to me.

"I knew you would come to me in the end," Gremory-Senpai smirked. I regret this instantly. At least I got a potential ally from a Fallen from this.

Can someone explain to me why I willingly walked into the supernatural again? Oh, right, protecting Issei.

I lied down on the couch as Gremory-Senpai got out, chess pieces? Are those the infamous Evil Pieces?

She got out a bishop piece and exclaimed, "I, Rias Gremory, offer you to join my Peerage and become my bishop. Rejoice!"

Nothing happened. That's strange.

"Stronger than a bishop huh?" Rias asked, curious, "No matter."

She got out a Rook piece and attempted it on me, with the same results.

"Impossible," Gremory-Senpai said as she got out a knight piece.

She attempted it again. Nothing worked. Poor girl.

"No, no, no, no," Gremory-Senpai nagged, "NO!"

"No hybrid is this strong," Gremory-Senpai complained, before turning to me and asked, "What is your family name?"

"Hyoudou," I spat out.

"Not that one," Gremory-Senpai asked earnestly, "What is your Devil Clan?"

I glared at Gremory-Senpai. There is no way in hell I am telling anyone my birth name!

"Buchou," Akeno-Senpai said gently, "Vincent-Kun will tell us on his own accord. Given his, hatred, it seems understandable."

A-Akeno-Senpai…

Gremory-Senpai stared at Akeno-Senpai then sighed and looked back to me. "I apologise for my rude behaviour," she bowed, "It was, unsightly, and given your past, it is understandable for you to not tell us."

YES! FREEDOM!

"However," Gremory-Senpai continued, "In payment for the contract from last night, you are hereby a member of the ORC and will aid us in certain endeavours."

…I knew it was too true to believe.

"Now then," Gremory-Senpai nodded, "Even if you skip out on contracts and other duties, can you please allow Akeno to train you? You will need it."

I don't have a choice do I?

I stood up and went over to Akeno-Senpai, who was getting another circle ready.

"T-Thank you," I bowed, "I don't know what will happen if-"

"It is alright," Akeno-Senpai smiled, "Vincent-Kun. You don't recognise that clan as your family. I completely understand."

Nice to see Akeno-Senpai understanding my situation.

"Now then," she smirked, "let's begin your training."

And now she is in charge of my training. Maou help me.

A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER

Issei couldn't get his contract that night. He ended up playing some sort of role play for Dragon Ball. Typical Issei.

He got good feedback though. That counts for something.

The next contract, Issei met someone who is trying to be a magical girl. From the description Issei gave me, I thought 'Mil-tan' was a Nekomata (cat Youkai). Lucky bastard. I always wanted to meet a Nekomata.

Same as the contract from before, no contract, but great feedback.

Issei was a bit disappointed that I am not a devil like him, but he is happy that I am sticking around at least.

Akeno-San (she allowed me to call her san) trained me. I am capable of using magic circles as some sort of shield now. I surpassed her expectations by using said shield to hold back her lightning powers.

Toujou-San and Kiba-San (yeah, no I am not calling you Kiba-Kun. It sounds strange) tried to train me in either using my fists or using a sword. Tried being the operative word. After being sent through a wall and a tree ten times each, Gremory-Senpai stopped training me. Now I have to use magic. Always was my specialty.

And now I am waiting in front of the school gates for Issei. What's taking him so long?

"Ahem," a familiar voice called out.

I turned around to see Kalawarner-San. The Fallen Angel I saved the other night.

I quickly pushed her to a nearby alleyway, hoping none of the Devils nearby sensed her.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, "This is Devil Central!"

"I know," she remarked, "I am just going to inform you that I told Azazel-Sama your suspicions. And it appears they are right."

"So Kokabiel is responsible for this," I thought.

"Not only that," Kalawarner-San continued, "But there is a nun with Twilight Healing coming here. I do not know what they want with her, only my leader, Raynare, knows."

Twilight Healing? I will have to check the book about that Gear. And this Raynare… I did not hear about her when I was younger (or hear something similar to that name).

"Thank you," I bowed, "Kalawarner-San. But I have to ask, why tell me?"

"Azazel-Sama believes you can help us in this situation," Kalawarner-San replied.

I nodded to her, before turning to quickly get back to Kuoh.

"Also," she called out, "Watch out. There is a Stray Devil in the city. She was the one that injured me."

"Sure thing," I nodded, trying to remember what the heaven is a Stray Devil.

"Also," she continued, what now? "T-thank you," She said, blushing, "For saving me."

Why is she blushing all of a sudden?

"No problem," I waved, leaving before she can interrupt me. Again.

On the way to school I noticed Issei finally entering through the gates.

"What took you so long?" I asked him.

"I helped a cute nun," Issei said, with little sign of perversion (surprisingly).

Of course, while I get informed on the supernatural, Issei is playing damsel and-

HANG ON! DID HE SAY NUN?!

Is this nun related to what Kalawarner-San said? Wait, a servant of God Vincent, remember that.

"Issei-Nii-"

LATER

"-You do realise that the church grounds are forbidden to devils?" Gremory-Senpai finished the lecture.

"I know Buchou," Issei said, "Vincent-Nii gave me the same lecture."

Yeah, BECAUSE IT IS COMMON SENSE, YOU PERVERT! Maou, a servant of the light is never going to be friends with Devils. The day that happens is the day I pet a Nekomata.

"Finished lecturing him," a voice behind asked.

Wait, who-

AGH!

"Please don't do that, Akeno-San," I deadpanned

She giggled.

Her expression then turned sour as she addressed Gremory-Senpai, "We received an order for a hunt from the Archduke."

I have to ask Gremory-Senpai later about Stray Devils.

LATER

Stray Devils, devils that we part of a peerage then decided to turn on their masters. It looks like some humans couldn't handle the power they were given by their Devil masters. Another reason not to trust these Evil Pieces. At least Issei won't turn into one. He is far too kind and far too perverted to become one.

It is very likely that this Stray Devil is the one Kalawarner-San was injured by. At least she will be avenged. Even though she is still alive.

We are in front of the building with the target inside.

"…Smell of blood," Toujou-San said. I can't smell anything.

She then kicked down the door. She is quite strong, isn't she?

Gremory-Senpai decides that this will give Issei and I some experience to how her and her peerage fight. And to also explain the roles of the Evil Pieces.

Apparently, after the war, the Devils lost so many of their numbers that they had to create other devils. And considering it takes years for a devil to even conceive a child, especially if they were pure blooded (I was lucky to even been conceived at all in the first year), they decided to create the Evil Piece, pieces designated to each servant based on their roles. These roles are based on Chess pieces.

"I can smell something disgusting," a low voice remarked. So this is the monster that harmed Kalawarner-San and killed a couple of humans. "But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

And all of a sudden, a topless women is shown.

Except, her bottom half. All I can call it is ugly.

"Yuuto!" Gremory-Senpai ordered.

"Yes," Kiba-San said as he ran towards the, thing. Wait his first name is Yuuto? Why wasn't I ever told that?

Kiba-San is a KNIGHT, a unit that specialises in speed. His main weapon is that sword. I can see one glaring weakness in this unit. If the legs are hindered, the KNIGHT will slow down. Not to mention their defence is weak.

Kiba-San cuts off the arms of the creature. Meanwhile, Toujou-San walks calmly towards it.

STOMP!

Oh my Maou! It killed Toujou-San! Oh wait, she is fine. She just threw that massive creature into the air.

Toujou-San is a ROOK, a unit that specialises in strength and defence. Toujou-San cannot be squished that easily. The one downside to the ROOK I recognise is that it is slow compared to other units.

It is Akeno-Sans turn. She giggled as she walked calmly towards the downed creature.

Akeno-San is a QUEEN, which, just like Chess, is the strongest unit. The QUEEN specialises in all three traits: the KNIGHTS speed; the ROOKS strength and defence; and (from what I can guess) the BISHOPS magical abilities.

Akeno-San then electrocuted the monster, enjoying the creature's pain.

I can't believe I dated a sadist (even if it was a fake date). Why is it arousing to see Akeno-San torture something? I need to see a doctor. Something is wrong with me.

After a few minutes, Akeno-San finally calmed down and walked back to us.

Akeno giggled at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Enjoyed the show," Akeno-San giggled as she pointed down.

What is important abo- Oh Maou, what is wrong with you woman!?

"Don't look," I shouted, my hands covering the, item, as my face matches the colour of Gremory-Senpai's hair.

"…Pervert," Toujou-San stated. Your comments fills me with grief, Toujou-San.

"Any last words," Gremory-Senpai asked the thing.

"Kill me," it groaned.

"Then disappear," Gremory-Senpai replied to it, destroying the thing with a magic power I haven't seen before. I will have to ask what it is eventually.

"Buchou," Issei asked, "There is still a thing you didn't tell me."

"What is it?" Buchou replied with a smile.

"My piece," Issei clarified, "more like, what is my role as a servant."

Let us see; they already showed us the ROOK, KNIGHT and QUEEN. That leaves BISHOP and PAWN. And from what I could gather, the BISHOP piece seems more like a support unit then the others, which means Issei is a…

"You are a PAWN," Gremory-Senpai answered, "Ise, you are a PAWN."

Poor guy.

AN: Whoa, this is harder than it looks.

Okay, the votes have so far been in Sona, Koneko and Serafall's favour (in that order).

By the way guys, you do know that you can vote for more girls, right? Which is why I haven't decided yet. Because Mittelt and Ophis were just suggested. Got to give them a chance.

Here are the scores so far:

Sona (9)

Koneko (7)

Serafall (6)

Rossweisse (3)

Tsubaki (3)

Yasaka (3)

Xenovia (2)

Mittelt (1)

Ophis (1)

Gender bent Bikou (1)

And the current harems for our two trusty protagonists are:

Issei: Rias (main); Asia; Irina; Ravel

Vincent: Akeno (main); Kalawarner; Kuroka; Raynare

I also like to say something.

Someone pointed out I may have said one too many gays jokes in the last chapter. Although they were not offended, I sincerely apologise if I did in fact insult someone with the jokes.

Next chapter: Issei's (fake) girlfriend returns!


	4. A Painful Plan

Now this is awkward. It was the night after being attacked by the Stray Devil, and I have been contacted by Kalawarner-San on the issue of the Sacred Gears in this area.

I looked up what Twilight Healing is. A Sacred Gear designed to heal any wound. In the hands of a Fallen Angel, this will be a problem.

I asked Gremory-Senpai for the night off. It will be bad if she figures out I am talking to Fallen Angels. I do not know why Kalawarner-San asked for me, all I know is that she has contacted a number of her Fallen brethren and told them the situation. I just hope Issei and the rest of the ORC aren't dragged into this.

I am waiting in the forest for the group of Fallen to appear. Just waiting. And waiting.

"Vincent-San," Kalawarner-San said as she walked towards me.

"By the way," I waved, "Killed the Stray Devil last night."

"You did," Kalawarner-San asked, shocked, "You, didn't have to…"

"I was bored anyway," I waved off, practically lying through my teeth. I will not relay the events of last night to anyone outside of the ORC, and especially what happened with Akeno-San…

"By the way," I asked, "Where did you get those burns from her? She didn't burn me when I faced her."

"She," Kalawarner-San blushed, "Fired acid. Out of her breasts."

What. The. Fuck?

"What," I deadpanned. Seriously, what kind of attack is that?!

"Ahem," a high-pitched called out.

I turned around and saw a young blonde girl in a Lolita maid outfit. Is this one of Kalawarner-San's contacts?

"So this is the contact you were talking about Kalawarner-Chan?" the young girl eyed me, before whispering something in Kalawarner-San's ear.

"Mittelt!" Kalawarner-San scolded, blushing at the words that were whispered to her.

So, this Fallen's (?) name is Mittelt huh? She is quite cute. Not my type, but cute. I have spent far too much time around Issei.

"What is going on?" a masculine voice asked. Wait a minute, I heard him somewhere…

"What is it Dohnaseek-Kun?" Mittelt called out.

I turned around and saw… The same Fallen Angel that tried to kill me and Issei.

"You!" I yelled, my demonic aura expanding in a threatening gesture.

"Oh great," 'Dohnaseek' muttered, "I knew I would encounter the half-breed sometime."

"You met each other I take it," Mittelt asked.

"Yeah," Dohnaseek replied, "I thought this half-breed and his friend were Strays."

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically, "Issei-Nii only just became a devil, and he didn't look deformed. And I look perfectly fine."

"Half-breeds," Dohnaseek insulted as his wings spread out, "You were already deformed from the moment you were born."

Okay, this bastard is going down!

"STOP!" Kalawarner-San yelled at us, standing in between us.

"Azazel-Sama says this man will help us in determining what Raynare and Kokabiel are planning! So let's calm down and try not to kill each other."

Okay, how am I any help?

"Tch," Dohnaseek growled, "As long as he stays out of our way after we expose them."

"Thank you," I replied sincerely to Kalawarner-San.

"That was for helping me earlier this week," Kalawarner-San said as her face grew red. What did I say?

"Ignoring you two flirting," Mittelt said, ignoring Kalawarner-San's 'hey!' "Let's get to work.

Now then, the Nun, a girl by the name of Asia Argento is being used in a ritual by Raynare-Sama. Her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, is believed to be the reason why she is targeted. We don't know what Raynare is planning, but she has the loyalty of all of the Stray Exorcists."

"How many Exorcists?" I asked. It doesn't take a genius on what Exorcists do. And considering they are called STRAY Exorcists, I'm guessing they are more on the Fallen Angel side than the Pure Angles.

"Too many for us," Kalawarner-San replied.

"So we would need help," I said, thinking on who could help, "What about Gremory or Sitri? Could they help?"

"Maybe," Kalawarner-San replied, obviously thinking about the idea.

"Why would we need their help," Dickaseek asked, "All we need to do is capture Raynare, and that's it."

"When there is a whole army between us and her," Mittelt argued, "Then we are in trouble."

"We could still pretend we're on her side," I supplied, "That way, if you guys are found out, you have a chance to capture Raynare."

Kalawarner-San nodded before turning to me, "What about you?"

"Oh," Mittelt waved energetically, "I've got an idea! But you have to talk to me. In private."

"What are you doing to him," Kalawarner-San asked. Wait a minute, was she growling?

"Oh don't be jealous," Mittelt said so casually, causing Kalawarner-San to sputter.

"Okay, then," Dickaseek said, before leaving the area. Kalawarner-San stared at us for a second before leaving as well.

"Okay," Mittelt looked around, "Dohnaseek would get too much into this plan, while Kalawarner will kill me for suggesting it; so you have to listen carefully."

Okay, this plan I am getting wary of. But it can't be too bad. I mean it can't be too bad.

She then told me the gist of the plan.

It is too bad.

"Give me one excuse not to kill you," I threatened. My hand is covered in demonic energy, ready to ram it down her throat.

"Wait a minute," Mittelt said nervously, "Hear out my plan first! You are going to like this plan!"

Oh I doubt that very much…

LATER

"I told him my plan," Mittelt said to Dickaseek and Kalawarner-San, who returned from Maou knows where.

"And I agreed with it," I continued. I can't believe she convinced me. Screw soldier or scout or whatever she is, she should be in politics. She has that manipulative edge.

"What is the plan?" Kalawarner-San asked.

"You'll find o-" Mittelt started before she stopped herself and frowned. What's wrong?

"Do you-" She asked the other two.

"Yes," they replied.

"Sorry Vincent-Kun," Mittelt apologised, "we have to go. See you at the start of phase one."

I nodded.

"Vincent-San," Kalawarner bowed, "I will see you tomorrow."

"What for?" I asked.

"F-For an update," she stuttered out. Mittelt looked like she was about to tease Kalawarner-San again, when Dickaseek decided to but in.

"We have to leave now to avoid suspicion."

"Right, Bye Vincent-S- Vincent-Kun," Kalawarner-San said boldly, before the three teleported away.

Now then, to go home to hear about Issei's new client.

LATER

"YOU ENCOUNTERED WHAT?!" I yelled at my brother.

"K-keep your voice down Vincent-Nii," Issei whispered.

"How can I when I hear you were almost killed by a member of the church!" I growled.

"D-don't worry, Buchou and the others saved me!" he said, "I was injured, but I'm still alive! Apparently, the Stray Exorcist enjoyed killing devils a bit too much."

Sometimes humans disgust me as much as Devils. I can't believe I am both.

I left the room, having enough to talk about, and for Issei to clean up the mess he made when he told me he was attacked tonight. That is when my phone received a message.

I looked at it. It was from Mittelt!

[Commence Phase One]

Already?! Wow, that was quick.

THE NEXT DAY

My task right now is to find a nun. And nun just younger than me with long blonde hair.

I looked around the park. I got a day off due to me having an illness. Officially at least. Unofficially? I told Gremory-Senpai that I am looking after Issei, and there was no way she will deny me. Unofficially-Unofficially? I am looking for this nun at the same time.

That is Phase One of the plan. Phase two involves a lot of pain and waiting. Phase Three is appropriately called 'All Hell Breaks Loose'. Phase Four: Profit, or death. It's complicated.

Fortunately Issei is allowed out of school due to his injury.

I am keeping an eye on him from the shadows. Hopefully, nothing attacks him while he… is… out…

Is that the nun with him? HOLY HELL! I got two birds with one stone. Now I have to keep an eye on them.

They are at a burger place, Issei is showing the nun, Asia Argento how to eat a burger. I am not going to lie, this scene right here is fucking cute. And it looks like a proper date for Issei…

…Crap, I think the world will end for real now. Who cares, Issei at least is enjoying himself with the nun. Is this the nun he was talking about the other day? If so, then this is a big coincidence!

Then Issei proved his worth in the game centre. He is very good at it, better than me even. I watched the whole date. Honestly, I am seeing a Devil being friends with a Nun.

"-And still no Nekomata to pat," I grumbled.

"Meow," a voice beside me announced itself.

It was a black cat, staring intently at me, like I am food or something like that. Well, it is still a cat.

"Close enough," I whispered as I pat the cat on the head. I decided to do something new for a second. I applied a tiny bit of my demonic power into my fingers and scratched behind the cats ears. The cat immediately dropped to the ground and purred very loudly. Wow, she is enjoying this. Wait…

"Are you a girl?" I asked it. It nodded in response. "Good girl," I said softly.

I looked up and saw Issei and Asia leaving. Crap.

"I gotta go," I told the cat as I followed the couple. Now, was it just me, or did I see that cat have two tails? Eh, must me my imagination.

LATER

Asia healed Issei's damaged leg. Issei, even if you don't have her as your girlfriend, keep her as a friend.

Honestly, the way Issei is treating Asia… Looks like it will be the end of the world alright. Well, at least I went on a date, even if it was a fake. I just wished I got a real girlfriend in the en-

Oh hello Raynare- Wait! Is that Yuuma?! Raynare is Yuuma?! Why wasn't I told this?! I am going to hit someone when I see those Fallen again. Most likely Dickaseek.

STAB

ISSEI! Shit! That's it! I am initiating Phase Two!

SWITCH TO ISSEI POV

Asia is healing me from the wound Yu- No, Raynare gave me.

"Asia," Raynare started before someone interrupted her.

"Stop!" I turned around. It was Vincent-Nii!

"Vincent-Nii!" I called out.

"Are you okay, Issei-Nii?" He asked as he glared at Raynare. Holy Shit! If looks can kill, Raynare would be dust. Actually, it looks like Vincent-Nii can kill her by glaring! GO VINCENT!

Raynare chuckled, "Well, if it isn't the half-breed brother?" Hey! Don't talk about Nii-San like that!

"It ends here Raynare!" Vincent-Nii shouted as his demonic energy expands in his arms. Yeah, waste the bitch!

STAB STAB

Pink Light spears went through Vincent-Nii's legs. No! Vincent-Nii!

"Good job Mittelt," Raynare said as a blonde girl in a Lolita outfit with black wings float beside her.

"My pleasure Raynare-Chan!" She said cheerfully, "By the way, I am correct, he does have a Sacred Gear. Not just any either, a Longinus as well."

"I see," Raynare smirked as Vincent, too tired to stand up, fainted due to the pain in his legs.

"Asia," Raynare threatened, "If you don't want that Devil to be killed, come with me. YOUR Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your POWER, the Twilight Healing, is a rare Sacred Gear unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there. If you don't come with me, I will have to kill that Devil."

No way! As if I will let you! I will save both Asia and Vincent from you, you-!

"NO!" a female voice called out as Mittelt held Vincent in his arms. I turned around to see a buxom woman glaring daggers at the two Fallen.

"Too late Kalawarner-Chan!" Mittelt taunted, "Vincent-Kun is now ours."

"Really," Raynare smirked, "Wasting your time on this half-breed. We'll deal with you after the ritual."

Raynare grabbed Asia and both of them flew off.

"NO!" The woman shouted throwing a yellow Light Spear at the fleeing targets. HOLY SHIT, She is one of them as well!

"You!" She turned to me, pointing at me, "You work for Gremory right?" I nodded. "Take me to her!"

CHURCH BASEMENT, RAYNARE'S POV

Perfect, this is perfect! Kokabiel-Sama had said if I use the Nun's Twilight Healing, then I would certainly be noticed by Azazel-Sama! But Mittelt-San came up with a better idea.

If I get the Half-Breeds Longinus, and Mittelt gets Twilight Healing, we'll be unstoppable! This is perfect! Not to mention I get Azazel's full attention! Mittelt, you are a genius!

Now we have the filthy Half-Breed on the extraction device. Mittelt suggested he goes first, as he is more dangerous. Oh, Mittelt, I will give you anything you ask for! Except for Azazel-Sama…

We are already nearing completion of extracting the Half-Breed's Sacred Gear.

"What is that noise?" Mittelt-San asked as there are what sounds like crashed coming up from upstairs.

"Don't worry," I assured her, "Freed can handle it, and plus I am almost finished."

"VINCENT!" Two very familiar voices called out.

"You were saying," Mittelt-San snarked.

I turned around, to see Issei, Kalawarner-San, and two other devils on the other side of the room. With an army of Stray Exorcists between me and them. They were too late anyhow.

"You are too late," I told them as suddenly the Half-Breed screams in pain.

"NO!" Kalawarner shouted out, "Stop it! I'll do anything you say! Just don't kill him!"

Ah, so that is why you obsess with him. I mean, sure he is good looking, and not bad in terms of personality as I witnessed the 'double date' with Issei. But he is a stain. He is something that should be purged.

"No," the half-breed gasped as the ritual is finished. There is just one problem.

"Where the fuck is his Sacred Gear?!" I screamed. Then there is a chuckle from the half-breed. HE LIVES?!

"NOW!" He shouted, as Mittelt killed the two priests guarding Asia, and three more people from behind the original four emerged. One of them was that Devil who dated the Half-Breed, another is the Gremory Heir. Dohnaseek is there as well. What?! Are all of my friends betraying me?! To Devils?!

Mittelt threw a light spear at the chains holding the Half-Breed, who the instant he was free wrapped me in a headlock, with his arm pointed at me, the same arm that is covered in demonic energy.

What is happening? Kalawarner and the other three with her are as confused as I am.

"Now, if any of you move so much an inch, then say goodbye to your masturbation material."

Hey, not all the Priests view me as that! Surely they don't…

"What is going on, Vincent-Nii?" Issei asked him.

"Simple: I was working with the Fallen here on stopping Raynare. Apparently she was disobeying orders from their illustrious Azazel, and following the fake orders from the war mongering Kokabiel. So, Mittelt decided to make a plan where, once Asia escapes form Raynare, either on her own or with help, I would find her, and attempt to defend from Raynare when she finds her.

However, Mittelt will come in and disable me, making up a story that I have an extremely powerful Sacred Gear. We didn't tell Kalawarner-San because we need someone to actually look on in horror as both me and Asia are captured.

In the meantime, Kalawarner-San will inform Gremory-Senpai about the Fallen Angels plot. While she goes in the back, the heavy hitters enter the front to attack the Exorcists. Meanwhile, Dic-Dohnaseek will inform Gremory-Senpai on this plan.

Meanwhile Mittelt will convince Raynare to recover my Sacred Gear, only to find there is none, causing her to be distracted by all the commotion, and here we are."

N-no. That is not true. Kokabiel-Sama will never betray us. He would never…

"And now, we won, and Raynare is captured."

No. No. No. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO!

I created a light spear and stabbed the half-breed in the side of the stomach.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" I shouted to the priests, who started fighting the Devils and the traitors. Kokabiel-Sama is always right.

These are Devil lies! I pushed the half-Breed away, leaving the spear in him. He'll live, so I can come back and once I am finished, he will beg for death.

I glared at Mittelt, who was guarding the nun. If I won't have that Sacred Gear, then neither are you!

I grabbed Mittelt by the throat and threw her away. I created another light spear and stabbed Asia in the heart with it.

"NO!" I turned to see the boy who is also responsible. If he didn't exist, he would not have caused that Half-Breed brother of his to turn my own friends against me.

"Asia," Issei cried before glaring at me. I WILL KILL YOU PIECE OF LOW-CLASS SHIT!

SWITCH TO VINCENT'S POV

HOLY SHIT, THIS IS PAINFUL!

I looked around to see the Priests being slaughtered by the combined efforts of the Gremory Peerage and the Fallen Angels. Wow, if two enemies joined together to face something like this, I wonder what would happen if all three factions joined together. Hell, I wouldn't even call it a battle. It's a massacre!

"-cent-Kun," Someone shouted. I turned my body to see, someone picking me up. Who, I cannot tell, apart from the fact that they have a big bust and dark hair.

"I-s Ok-, we-e -re t- help!" They continued shouting. I cannot, understand them.

The world, is turning black. Need- some-

I'm- sorry- i-Nii-

I- fail-

LATER

I woke up in the main room of the church. What happened? Am I dead? If I am dead then Hell has a lot less fire and Brimstone than I thought. At least I have a comfy pillow…

"Vincent-Nii," someone said. I turned my head to see Issei grinning like an idiot.

"What happened," I asked.

Then I was told the whole story:

Asia was killed by Raynare, causing Issei to unleash as much power as he can to fight Raynare. Raynare allowed him to build up power though, which lead to Issei punching Raynare out.

"Why though," I questioned him, "I thought you're Sacred Gear was a Twice Critical."

"That is because it is not," Gremory-Senpai answered.

"It is in fact the Boosted Gear, one of the Thirteen Longinus."

A LONGINUS!? I mean, even with my limited knowledge of Sacred Gears before I reread the book, even I knew what a Longinus was! A Sacred Gear which has enough power to destroy a god. Hell some are capable of destroying THE WORLD! And my perverted brother has one of them.

"Wait a minute," I asked, feeling the side that was hit, "Why am I healed?"

"Hello," a cheerful voice said beside me. I turned around to see Asia, alive and well.

"What," I started before I turned to Gremory-Senpai. I was about to start ranting on forcibly making Asia a slave, before I stopped myself. So far, Gremory-Senpai has shown nothing but care to her servants, not to mention they all serve her faithfully. Maybe I should give them some credit. Maybe not all Devils are selfish. Still greedy as hell, but not entirely selfish.

"What happened to the Fallen?" I asked.

"They went back to the Grigori Institute," Kiba-San answered, "They took Raynare with them for trial."

Damn, I was hoping I could speak to Kalawarner-San again.

"One other thing," I asked one final time, "Where did you get the pillow in this ruin?"

"Um," Asia blushed.

"Err," Kiba-San looked away.

Issei growled, Gremory-Senpai smiled and Toujou-San glared. Wait a minute, where's Akeno-San?

"Ara, Ara," I looked up, to see Akeno-San smiling at me.

Then it hit me.

I got up from Akeno-San's comfortable lap and bowed in apology.

"By the way," Issei said. I turned to him, before getting punched in the face.

"That," he said, "Was for not telling me."

I glared at him, before I started laughing, which lead to Issei started laughing, which lead to every in the ORC to start laughing, (well giggle in Akeno-Sans case).

THE NEXT DAY

"Sorry I wasn't able to attend Asia-Chan's welcome ceremony," I apologised to Akeno-San, "My sides are still sore."

CLICK

"It's okay," Akeno-San assured me.

CLICK

"I'll turn up at the next meeting," I promised.

CLICK

"Checkmate," I grinned, my Queen, Pawn and Rook trapping her King.

"Ufufufufu," Akeno-San giggled, "You are good at this game Vincent-Kun."

"Well," I waved off, "Issei is the one who hits the bullies, and I am the one who works both homework's."

Akeno-San giggled before looking down and asked, "Why did you help the Fallen Angels?"

"Because," I replied, "There is one thing I want to do now, something that I only realised until recently."

"And what is that?"

"That hybrids," I pointed out, "Need to prove themselves. Show the world that we can be a force to be reckoned with. That we are better than dirt. We can be as strong as gods if we need to!"

Akeno-San starred at me, shocked by my declaration.

"Is something wrong with that?" I asked.

"No," Akeno-San said, without any teasing, "That is very noble."

Thank you Akeno-San.

"Excuse me," someone asked. I turned to them, and saw Shinra-Senpai standing next to me.

"Yes Senpai?" I asked.

"Kaichou would like to speak to you. NOW."

…Crap. Here comes Sitri.

* * *

AN: I really enjoyed this chapter. Hope you did too.

Now then, because I decided to finish the Harem now, the final two applicants to get into Vincent's harem is (drum roll):

SONA AND SERAFALL!

Which mean the harem is for Vincent is now: Akeno, Kalawarner, Kuroka, Raynare, Sona and Serafall!

Okay, now I feel bad about Saji…

So, to make for stealing Akeno from Issei, I decided to give him another girl, but the question is who…

Eh, Time to continue the story. Thank you for all of your recommendations.

* * *

Next Time: Talking to Sitri and Raynare's punishment (snicker)

Yes Raynare is still in Vincent's harem, she would still live.


End file.
